Obvious
by Herbblade
Summary: A series of oneshots showing Ling and Ranfan's relationship from everyone's point of view but their own. Lots of LingRanfan, smidges of other pairings. Manga-verse all the way. Chap 12- Ling's Mother.
1. Riza Hawkeye

Riza Hawkeye

She sped through the streets, fully focused on _getting to the safe spot, _when the boy Falman had told them about, via Breda, seemed to realize something. The Xingese boy's eyes widened and he yelled out, "Wait!!"

Riza shifted her head slightly to show she was listening but keep her eyes on the road as she went about 20 miles per hour over the speed limit. He leaned over the seat so he didn't have to shout to talk to her.

"I have a comrade nearby! Please, we have to pick her up!"

"What?! We don't have that kind of time!!" The way her hair whipped back, not held in place by her usual clip annoyed her, and she didn't want to risk being caught by the military and recognized, after having to look through Feury's glasses and drive. Besides, Breda had said something about ninjas and smoke signals, so Ling's friends could probably take care of themselves.

"Please, she's badly hurt!! She's waiting for me to pick her up!"

That was when Riza understood. She hadn't met this girl yet, but she could understand. She wasn't going to leave a kindred spirit out to die, and she wouldn't do it to this boy either. "…Make it fast."

He gave directions and they sped towards the new goal. Using their radio system while it was still in range—which wasn't for much longer—Riza sent the message to get a doctor for a serious injury.

She was surprised when Ling made her stop next to a sewer opening. He pulled the cap off and a few seconds later a girl who was clearly in great pain scrambled up the ladder.

It wasn't hard to see _why_ she was in pain—there was a bloodied jacket wrapped around what had once been her shoulder and arm pit. She seemed to be able to support herself, showing her strength, but Riza saw that Ling helped her anyway. Her eyes softened slightly, despite the overall expression of pity that dominated there.

She'd thought he was guilty, as Roy had been after Havoc's hospitalization and pending retirement, a memory still fresh in her mind; but there was clearly something else there.

She didn't think even he was aware of it, much less her.

But Riza Hawkeye could see it, and she sent up a quick wish that they might make it out of this alive, if not in one piece.

--

My brain-child while trying to break my writer's block in Strength, hope you enjoy.

I love these two, so this is my tribute… Next up is Roy's point of view.

If I'm missing anything in Riza/Roy's contact with Ranfan and Ling, just tell me. I've read the whole series, but I'm just re-reading and I've probably forgotten some stuff that happens later…

REVIEW!!


	2. Roy Mustang

Roy Mustang

When he got the call telling him to pick up a doctor, he was worried. Feury told him that Riza had made the call and he relaxed a little, but not for long.

It was hard, to see the girl lying there without an arm. Of course, the doctor started yelling at her right away, but Roy felt the wave of familiar guilt wash over him. Weren't they supposed to be shouldering the burden so the children (although this girl was far from a child, as the fact she hadn't died showed) could live in peace?

He slipped out as the serious treatment began, knowing he'd be kicked out anyway. The prince, Ling, was sitting there, and Roy could almost see the guilt rolling in his stomach. He said the best thing that came to mind.

"She's strong."

The boy didn't meet his eye, but he nodded and responded, "I know, I'm proud of her."

Roy turned to a lighter topic, introducing himself and hinting that they might be doing diplomatic business together as Emperor and Furher in the future in his favorite smug-but-harmless tone.

Then Ling, Ed and Roy started arguing over who got the Homunculus, and Ling pulled out Ranfan.

Roy remembered earlier, before his comment, Ling had said something that had hit home with the Colonel. "…The price is a heavy one. Ranfan knows this better than I do." Roy could hear the '_did'_ in his voice. And he remembered how he felt that, sometimes, Riza knew the cost of his actions better than he did.

But that didn't tip him off.

What finally made Roy see that these were not just a master and a servant bonded by a harsh desert crossing, was when Ling stayed to fight Gluttony. He stuck his head through the back window and told Riza very seriously to look after Ranfan.

And then, realizing what he was going to do, Ranfan yelled after him, in a voice that would have made Roy turn around, had it been someone as close as he'd thought they ahd been two minutes ago. But know that he saw the truth, the obvious truth, he wondered how Ling could walk away.

That boy was going to be a helluva emperor, if he survived.

Roy smirked a little as he imagined Hughes response to that comment. _'Emperor? He'll make a helluva husband!'_

_--_--

Felt that Roy and Ling's similarities in regards to subordinates/love needed to be addressed… And I think that if _I_ was Roy, _I'd _imagine Hughes's comments, because they are so awesome and everyone needs a daily dosing of Hughes.

Get your daily dosing and review!


	3. Greed

Greed

In a way it was disappointing.

_I want power, money, fame, women, subordinates. Everything!_

Hadn't that been the motto? He'd thought maybe this human was one he could get along with. A little shortsighted—he was bent on that one little nation and not looking at the big picture of the _world_—but a kindred spirit all the same.

Sure, he'd mentioned that he couldn't face some person who cut off an arm, hinting at a bigger relationship than Greed had shared with any of his people, when he had them; but that hadn't popped up again.

Although, looking back, there was that note Ling asked him to write and give to the Elric kid. Ling'd had to take over the body write that in some code so Greed didn't know what it said. Why had he even let him do that?

Still, Greed regretted to inform the world he'd been glad the girl had shown up. Ling had been in charge of the body, using that useful way he had of finding Homunculi without seeing them, so Greed knew automatically who the girl was.

The poor, misguided boy's heart was practically _singing._ Greed ignored the singing for a while though, focused on _subordinate who beat Gluttony one-armed._ When he did notice it, he was annoyed.

"**Hey. What's with you and the ninja-girl? You aren't going soft on me are ya? You can have all the girls you want when we rule the world, remember?"**

There wasn't a response. Ling was talking with _Ranfan._

If Greed had arms, they were crossed.

"**Honestly, **_**one**_** girl? You gotta let me have the body again, this is criminal! HEY! GIVE ME THE BODY BACK!!"**

--

Short, but definitely my favorite. Roy and Riza are so _serious._

The bold is Greed talking from inside Ling.

Hope you liked it, PLEASE review.


	4. Fu

Fu

The old man crossed his arms. He was on a camel so the action wasn't _quite_ as dignified as he'd intended it to be, but he knew that it didn't matter how he did it—they'd ignore him anyway.

The Young Master and his granddaughter were on camels as well, since Ling had been insistent that they were the best way to cross a desert they way the three of them were intending to.

Fu didn't like camels. They were furry and their mouths were always wet from all that spit that got everywhere. He had had camel hair in his clothes for two weeks now and it was just adding to his annoyance.

But camels paled in comparison to what was happening now. Since they weren't suicidal, the bodyguards had traded their heavy, black gear and masks for light garments. They were protected from both sand and heat, but the light green robe and white sashes brought out Ranfan's finer features than the black uniform.

She and the Young Master were getting a little too close.

So Fu crossed his arms. He had _told_ Ling's mother—in the politest of voices—that there might be another who could serve in place of Ranfan his once. The woman had refused to hear it. _But it will be so LONG of a trip, and she's very devoted and dedicated! I don't know what you're thinking Fu, she's the most talented of your family, as you've told me so many times before now. Besides, Ling is set on the two of you going with him._

Fu hadn't had a response to that that he wanted to share. But of course, the mother hadn't seen what Fu had seen. Harsh crossings _bonded_ people. And a skilled—he reluctantly tacked the word 'pretty' to the description—girl who was already devoted to a young man with the idea of caring for his subjects already deeply implanted. All it would take was Ranfan saving him _one time_—as far as Fu knew Ling hadn't gotten into any life-threatening situations that Ranfan had gotten him out of—or Ling fussing over Ranfan in that way of his _one time_ and it wouldn't be their choice anymore.

And when you're crossing a desert that can kill you at any moment, these things happened.

So Fu crossed his arms and scowled as Ling gave Ranfan a drink of his water, talking cheerily about the next oasis.

_Sometimes women aren't as smart about love as they think,_ passed through his mind. And it might have been treason, but he agreed.

--

Heehee… I liked that one because Fu is so Fu. All the–side note—s are because Fu has a lot of random knowledge floating around and he has to add it in.

Italics are memory-words the first time and thoughts the second time.

Hope you liked it, please review!!


	5. Alphonse Elric

Alphonse Elric

Al had _tried_ to have a deep conversation with his brother. He felt like all this running around, looking for the Philosopher's Stone had taken away their chances to talk about things other than research and life-or-death situations. Sure, they were almost closer than ever, but Al wanted to talk about something else.

So, he started with Winry. Ed had dodged the topic loudly until Al had finally said that he was being as obvious as the Colonel and Ling _combined_, so why not confess and get it over with?

Ed had gaped at him. "What do you mean, Colonel Jerk-face and Ling? Who are they in love with?!"

"You're in _love?! _With _Winry??_ I knew you liked her but I didn't realize it was that much!"

Ed turned beet red and didn't say anything. Alphonse took pity on his big brother and explained things slowly. Edward didn't seem to understand the Colonel's obvious signs of having feelings for Lt. Riza _at all,_ and all he said in response to the evidence supporting Ling and Ranfan's feelings for each other was; "I KNEW there was something weird with them when we were inside Gluttony!"

He looked smug for a moment until Al coughed and turned the topic back to Winry, which caused him to clam up again.

The next time they were with the Colonel and his staff, Al looked over to see Ed looking intently between Roy and the Lt. He suddenly gasped and yelled, "AL WAS RIGHT! YOU _DO_ LOVE LT. HAWKEYE!!"

He pointed accusingly at the Colonel and the entire office was silent. Several death threats and snickers later, Ed had learned to keep his realizations to himself, and the entire office had entered into the 'Never speak of it again' phase.

Al made a mental note to get his hand over his brother's mouth next time they saw Ling and Ranfan. Ling was clearly in love with his bodyguard, but it was just as obvious neither of them had realized their feelings yet.

It would be rather awkward for them to have it pointed out by _Edward Elric_, probably in the middle of a war council or something.

--

Rather random, I know…

I like Al though, he seems like the kind of guy that would notice EVERYONE's feelings and not notice that no one else (especially Ed) had figured them out.

REVIEW!


	6. Van Hohenheim

Van Hohenhiem

Sometimes Hohenhiem thought that his sons were lucky they'd been raised by their mother. He wasn't very good at understanding children's feelings, or dealing with them, or knowing when they needed help but wouldn't admit it or… anything else…

But what he didn't know and Trisha always seemed to notice was that he was good at noticing things.

So when the long-haired Xingese prince vanished, he noticed idly how differently his ninja/bodyguards reacted. The old man got angry. He paced around and glared at everyone until he decided to go learn about Mustang's plans and (though he didn't say it, everyone knew he would do it) search for his young prince.

Meanwhile the young girl retreated to a tree, still in her full uniform, and sat there brooding. It was quite clear that the closer they got to Central, the more she became torn between her duties.

So Hohenhiem, who had seen and interpreted all the signs, sweet-talked them into splitting the group so it was him and the ninja-girl in one group, and everyone else in the other. A few turns down the corridor, and he broke the silence.

"You need to search for your Prince, correct?"

She didn't respond, torn again. He told her to go, and with a little more persuading, she went.

As she went through the vents, his most convincing comment rang in her ears, and his smile told her that he had seen what she had hidden with clothes, skills, and a mask.

"He is very special to you, isn't he?"

--

From the VEEEEERRY newest chapter. I read it today and I was like 'YAY!! IT'S REALLY HAPPENING!!"

So this is a tribute to both Hiromu Arakawa (whom I love anyway, but now love even more for making all of the pairings I love come to be. 3) and Hohenhiem (he was a good parent; he just got distracted by his unfortunate circumstance. Kind of like Remus Lupin, only with more random humor).

Review, please!


	7. Bartender

Unknown Person

It was a quiet night at the pub, there were some people getting dinner, and more sitting at the bar and drinking. The oddities of the night were the foreigners.

One of them had a violent orange-yellow coat and a long, messy, black ponytail, and despite his youth he seemed to be running the show. The other two were clad completely in black and wore simple but odd masks. Of course, once they got their massive amount of food and started relaxing a little, the masks and hoods came off. One came off quickly to reveal a grumpy looking old man, who ate with less animal instinct than the other two, but was clearly as used to skipping meals as they were, and as determined to make up for it.

The other mask came off reluctantly, and it seemed like it wouldn't come off until the boy stuck a chicken leg into the masked figure's face. The mask was removed to reveal a young girl, who grabbed the meat and began to eat as messily and quickly as the boy.

The bartender wasn't paying so much attention to the foreigners that he was ignoring his patrons—he saw trouble coming long before the three strangers did. Or so he thought.

Four men approached their table, wobbling a little but clearly able to do some damage before passing out or falling over. They were at what the bartender referred to as the Dangerous Stage of being drunk. One of them leaned over the table, turning his head the girl. "You gotta be bored, hangin' round wit yur bruder and yur graddad. Come on, we'll show yeh where the fun's at."

It was not the most threatening thing the bartender had ever heard, but the table's occupants all stiffened. The old man glared at the men. "Excuse me?" He only had a slight accent, and his voice was strong.

"Not talkin' teh you, Pops."

There was a blur of motion and the table was flipped over, food flying everywhere. The girl moved in a streak of black, and she had all of the men on their knees in less than a minute, and the young man drew his sword, holding it to leader's throat. "Apologize."

"S-Sorry, um, m-ma'am. And sirs."

The boy sheathed his sword and grabbed the girl's arm, calling to the older man. "Come on, Fuu. We're leaving." And the three of them swept out with dignity.

The bartender went to stand by the four defeated men, showing a great amount of sympathy that barely hid his amusement. "Sorry, fellas. Looks like she was taken…" He continued to grin at the door the foreigners had left from for another moment, before shock dawned on his face.

"They didn't pay their bill!"

--

This is me being bored. Set somewhere in between their arrival to Amestris and when they meet Ed.

I liked that… I turned out differently than I'd thought it would, but it made me laugh.

Review!


	8. Winry Rockbell

Winry Rockbell

Winry was waving goodbye to her latest customer when she heard Garfiel's all-too-obvious voice calling after someone. She turned and saw a girl, dressed all in black, who was clearly missing an arm. Winry's boss appeared to be giving in to the urge to hassle people in need of automail, but it looked like he'd chosen the wrong armless girl.

In fact, Winry sort of recognized her. It took a minute for her to realize where from though, but then she got it. She went up to the pair before the girl could rip _Garfiel's_ arm off, and put her hand lightly on the remaining arm so she could steer her away from Garfiel. "I know you, don't I? You're that girl that was following Prince Ling around, weren't you? Come on, I'll make you some tea."

Winry had decided to treat her like she would have treated Miss Riza if she'd appeared on her doorstep. The fact that the girl had lost her arm added to this decision. "My name is Winry, I'm an old friend of Ed and Al's. What's your name."

The girl hesitated, clearly torn between something that Winry couldn't guess. "…Ranfan. I'm one of Prince Ling's bodyguards."

"Is that how you lost your arm?" Ranfan nodded and Winry handed her a cup of tea. "Would you like me to replace it? I won't charge you—I'll just put it on Ed's tab."

Ranfan's mouth twitched, but she shook her head. "Edward already offered your services. I am determined to be done with my surgery and rehabilitation in six months, and he said you would be the mechanic who could do it."

Winry felt herself blushing, but Ranfan didn't acknowledge it, if she noticed.

"I can't have any more connections with the Elrics—I'll find my own mechanic. Thank you for listening, though." She stood up and seemed to be about to leave, but Winry grabbed her arm again.

"Can I recommend someone? Ed's only met him once, and he lives in a secluded village. He's very good, and he'll make your arm for a cheap price, maybe even in less than six months. His name is Dominic, and if you go north on the road out of town you'll come to his village. If he says no tell him I'm calling in my favor."

Ranfan turned and nodded, "Thank you… again. I'll ask my grandfather and we'll go find him"

She left then, and Winry smiled to herself. "Good luck!"

--

…Very, very, very poor excuse for LingRanfan. I still liked it though.

Thanks to **HypRRNeRd** for the idea! Hope you liked it, it's kind of questionable…

Also, I don't know if I've been mentioning this, but I own nothing. Maybe if you review I'll start to own something… Hmm… (*hint*)


	9. Fu II

Fu: Part Two

There were so many things he'd wanted to. He'd never actively thought about what he wanted his last words to be—that was the first sign of being unfit for battle—but now that he knew these were his last words, he had so many things he wanted to say.

He wanted to be funny, to lighten the mood and lessen Ranfan's tears. It would have been nice to finally reveal his sense of humor to the world, after years of hiding it behind gruffness. To prove he _had _a sense of humor.

There were other things he'd hidden, of course. It would have been fitting to say something to Ranfan. The old man was ashamed he couldn't muster the strength to say 'I love you' for the first time. He would have to die hoping that she knew that he'd always just known she'd known, so he didn't have to tell her.

It struck him, lying there in a puddle of his own blood, dying, that Ranfan was a teenage girl. What would her future be? She had lost her arm, and now she was losing the only family she had that knew what she had been through in the last few months. The others wouldn't understand.

Fu was struck with a sudden, desperate urge to open his mouth and beg Lin Yao—who was still in there somewhere, damn it—to take care of his granddaughter. To tell the boy that that girl was his pride and joy, and he had better come to his senses and take care of her.

The old man was beyond what was proper now, or the fact that others would hear him, if only he could speak.

But he couldn't.

Instead, Fu looked back at what he had said. He had instructed that no-good Greed in his new duties, given Ling the last advice he could, and cursed Bradley. And then he'd thanked the other soldier, the kindred spirit who'd helped him defeat Bradley.

Was that it? Ranfan had been standing there, watching, Bradley still wasn't dead, and that was _it?_ At least his actions had been more useful.

_Yes,_ he thought. _Ling will take care of Ranfan, I don't need to tell him. And they'll take me home, and tell everyone I gave everything to defeat an opponent worse than they could imagine. Maybe I'll even have a funeral, and old friends will come… They'll talk, and maybe even mention my sense of humor._

He was becoming nostalgic and pensive. Things were slipping away, and his body was becoming light. Fu's last regret was that Ling wouldn't know of his regret for failing, and that Ranfan wouldn't know that his last thoughts had been of her, and of someone at his funeral telling her he'd been proud of her.

----

More of a tribute to Fu with LingFan thrown in…

Still, I don't feel like making a whole knew oneshot when I can just stick it in here. XD.

You may be asking: WHY does Fu get another one? WHY!? WELL, my curious friends, because he DESEARVES a tribute, is FUN to write, and still had MORE to say on the subject. Although the first one was definitely more fun…

Anyway, review pur-lease! Love ya!


	10. Mei Chang

Mei Chang

----

She was young, but not stupid. Mei's attention was oven diverted by Alphonse-sama, but that only made it more painfully obvious when she took a moment to look around, and saw Ling looking after ninja-girl with puppy-eyes.

Relationships spanning classes were not unusual in Xing. Mei's half-sister had been involved in a long 'secret' relationship with one of the gardeners a few years ago. Whe she'd been found out, she claimed he had started it, and Mei didn't doubt it. Half of the gardeners were in love with one or the other of Mei's half-sisters.

But few of them got anywhere. Princesses, unless crazy or overly-romantic, did not involve themselves with gardeners.

The problem with Ling was that he was alone with an old man and the pretty granddaughter a good amount of the time, especially after they left Xing.

Watching the young woman grow and develop while _developing _himself would doubtless have affected Ling's feelings, whether he knew it or not.

Mei watched them carefully one night when Alphonse-sama was talking with his odious brother. She noted then that her half-sisters had been correct. The female was much more aware that nothing could happen between them. Ling was barely aware that anything was happening at all, but would have kept the ninja by his side if possible.

Mei wasn't an idiot. When they had 'girl time,' all her half-sisters could talk about was relationships-this and romance-that. Scandals were a particular favorite.

Ling, so promising as a possible heir to their father's throne, was always dissected. His behavior toward the female had been watched almost constantly, and discussed in every corner of the castle, except his mother's rooms.

Mei smiled to herself. Having a relationship with a servant could mean social ruin for Ling. Perhaps she would encourage her brother's feelings, if she ever had a chance. Not only was it romantic, but he would stick with the female despite any consequences.

Two happy people and one less person between Mei and the throne.

----

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well that was entertaining…

A quick little drabble because I'm bored waiting for the new FMA chapter to come out. A look at both Mei (who has a wonderfully hostile relationship with Ranfan) and the people of Xing's view of Ling/Ranfan.

Because of course they talked about. How many sisters did Ling say he had? Like 50? If I had that many sisters (thank God I don't) there would never be an 'off' switch on the gossip. NEVER.

Plus, I like Mei. She comes off sort of distant and devious in this bit, but that's an aspect of her personality as a Princess of Xing. The ever-innocent, commoner Al sort of soothes that negetive side out of her, which is why I ship them. Yeah!

REVIEW!


	11. Palace Servants

Palace Servants

Two days after the coronation of Emperor Ling Yao, the servants were still talking. The food, the last-minute scrambling, and the cleaning were discussed side-by-side with the gossip.

The cook often said loudly that if those spies wanted to learn anything about anyone in the palace, they could just come to the kitchens. People rarely got information that way, but the cook was totally right.

"Did you see Princess Mei's guest?" one of the serving girls gushed. "He was so handsome!"

"And impossible to miss," a kitchen girl agreed, "He was so tall, and had that blond hair, too."

A gardener snorted and glared at his lunch but didn't say anything. The girls ignored him.

Another kitchen girl looked up from her potato-peeling. "Did you see the Emperor's new bodyguard? He wasn't wearing a mask, and he wasn't horrible-looking either."

"Better than the old man before him," the serving girl said.

The first kitchen girl sighed and grabbed a potato of her own, saying, "I wanted to see the girl guard. I wanted a good look at her arm."

"Wasn't much to see. I served her wine during the feast," the serving girl added proudly. "And she had clothes over it."

"The interesting thing," another serving girl interrupted, "Is how close they sat. I heard even before they left that there was something between them, but now—"

The cook looked up at this and hit the new girl over the head with a ladle. "Gossip is one thing," she said. "It's started in truth. Making assumptions is another. Go check the wine flasks."

The girl ducked out, her cheeks bright red, but the remaining girls exchanged looks, and the gardener rolled his eyes.

_Here we go,_ he thought. _There'll be no stopping them now._

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Second-to-last oneshot, now that the manga's over. The next one will be future-set and purely fictional, and up within a day or so, so if you don't like that stuff, just end here. I'm somewhat satisfied with this as an ending, I just want this next one, which'll be…

Never mind. You'll see.

I don't own anything, obviously. (Heehee. Title pun…)

PLEEEAAAASEEEE review… It makes me rreeeaaaaallllllyyyyy happy…


	12. Shi Yao

Shi Yao

It was a beautiful baby, she admitted. That wasn't hard. It was harder to say that the baby took after her mother, because Shi disapproved intently of her son's…

Well, that was the problem. The girl wasn't Ling's _anything._

They weren't married—Ling _apparently_ wasn't marrying anyone—but this baby with Ranfan's eyes was wrinkling Shi's own nose back at her. It was a Yao.

As if sensing his mother's reluctant acceptance, Ling took his daughter back, and sat next to the new mother's bed. Ranfan looked at the baby like it was her whole world, and Shi approved. Slightly.

She had tried to raise Ling to do his duty. As an emperor, his duty was to have a child for every family, so the Emperor after him would be the most deserving. But since pardoning _every family,_ Ling had felt it unnecessary to marry from any of them.

Honestly, taking a bride from just one clan would provoke the others. But there were safe options. Ling could have been sitting by the mother of legitimate children that could inherit his throne. Instead, he knew he couldn't marry his bodyguard, so he just _didn't_.

_And now this,_ Shi thought, watching the little family with a removed disgust. She wasn't an unkind woman, and her new grandchild gave her a sense of cautious curiosity, but when Ling had become Emperor, this was not what she had expected.

Her son stood, and stretched, having left the baby with its mother. The doctors were slipping out, and Ling was rummaging through a drawer. Shi sighed, and gave in to her curiosity.

"Well?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and hoping she didn't have to be more specific.

She didn't. Ling's face broke into an irritatingly ecstatic smile and he glanced back at the bed. "Her name is Ai. Ai Yao."

"Hmpf," Shi said, and followed Ling's gaze to the baby that would be named after Shi's sister. The sister that had abandoned her chance to be the Emperor's wife, for _love._

Shi hadn't spoken to Ai in nearly twenty years, since she had taken the position herself. She wasn't going to start now, but like with Ai, there seemed to be no changing Ling's mind.

"Hmpf," she repeated.

x x x x x x x x

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

And here we reach the end of _Obvious._ If you've gotten this far, then _THANK YOU!_

I was going to do this from Ai's POV, then from some Elric child's, then I couldn't decide… So this is why it took longer than I predicted. I wrote what I do have in one sitting at about 36 PM, and then edited about 12 hours later, which proves _once again_ that the best thinking is done late at night.

Anyway, thank you again, hope you liked it and PLEEAAAASSEEE review!


End file.
